Saturdays and Memories
by Nine-Tailed Fox Ahri
Summary: Includes breakfast, memories, Saturday morning, Soul in boxers and Maka in short-shorts and a tight shirt. Kinda maturish theme in the end. English. Rated T for teenage angst. Loool. Maka and Soul are 17/18ish :P


A very cute one-shot I may say. Please review and fave, it'll mean the world to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

It's Saturday again which means no school, no work, no nuthin'. Oh wait, it's summer, of course there's no school or work or both. He slapped his forehead, thinking his dumb, and sighed. '_Just relaxation and rest at home'_, he thought.

Soul then got up from his girlfriend's bed but she's nowhere to be found. He stretched out his body and glanced at the clock which read "11:37 A.M.". He smiled, knowing his girlfriend let him slept in late as he wished. Clad only in boxers, he left their room.

Once he opened the door, he was greeted by the heavenly smell of breakfast on the table and the sight his hot, seemingly innocent meister with her back turned to him bending down in short-shorts and a tight shirt to retrieve something from the seemingly clean and clear floor. He assumed then that this was going to be a good day. He then wondered how he seemed to make her his.

~Last year, August~

It was after school when it happened. She was in her usual outfit that seems to be getting tight on her as she showed more of her womanly curves, newly developed breasts and her firm, petite butt. Though she was getting more attention and want from males, it disgusts her yet it made her feel good. No longer was she the flat-chested unwanted girl.

Though he thanked whatever entity gave her such an amazing transformation, he still frowned at the thought of the other males flirting with her, possibly taking her away from him as a partner or more..

Thinking like that, he chose to never leave her side unless she's at the bathroom or at their home and he would make whatever excuse he would make up in his mind just to be with her. When she wasn't looking, he would call Black*Star or their other friends for backup just in case.

Finally, Maka got fed up by Soul's persistence of staying with her.

"Soul, I'll be fine! I can handle things on my own!" Maka screamed inside their home, where screams, shouts and yells are allowed to be released.

"Maka. Don't you get it? Those perverted freaks are gonna come after you, wherever you go!" Soul shouted back, trying to get the point of them harming her through her.

"Soul, it's the library. No perverted freaks are gonna-"She was cut off by Soul.

"That's even worse! That's a quiet place and mostly no one is gonna be there to help you and-" Soul stopped as he heard Maka changed the tone of her voice to a low, sensitive one.

"Soul.. We're partners, right? We're also best friends, right?" Maka looked down, tears threatening to fall on her face.

"Of course." Soul said on the same level Maka was speaking.

"Then, why don't you trust me..?" Maka looked up to him, hot tears finally coming down.

"I do! It's just that.." Soul looked away, feeling ashamed for making her cry.

"Just what?" Maka was getting angrier again and Soul better say a good reason. He reached up to her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I don't wanna lose you.. You know, because you might find someone better than me now that you attract a lot of guys. Plus.. I don't want them to hurt you; they just might want to do what their sexual instincts tell them to. They might not see you as a smart, awesome, badass, beautiful, cool and the book-throwing freak you are.." He chuckled at the last adjective he used then realized what he said. His face flushed much like to the crimson his eyes bore and turned away, looking anywhere but her. Maka smiled a small smile, now knowing that he's experienced what she had to go through before.

"You know, Soul.. That's exactly how I felt when we first became partners." Maka said sadly and Soul looked at her in surprise. '_What the hell is she talking about?'_,he thought.

"When we were younger, you attracted a lot of girls and vice versa.. I thought that maybe you were gonna replace me for a different meister. But then you said that cool guys like you won't betray their girls, uh women. That was when we were fighting Blair. I was skeptical at first.. But for the last few years and you being a Death Scythe now.. You kept your promise.. You ARE a cool guy. Um.. You wanna know more about what I think of you?" She asked smiling, slightly nervous. Soul nodded and smiled, his face still flushed from what she said to him earlier.

"Umm.. Let me put this simply. Uh.. You're.. uhm.." Maka was struggling with her words and Soul slowly smirked. _'This should be good'_, he thought.

"!" Maka said, now panting with her face flushed from saying that really fast. Soul caught every word but he wanted to torture her for a bit. He pretended to be confused then scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't catch that.. Can you say that again? I really didn't catch it. Please. Just a little slower." He said with a pleading look that looked too cute for her. Maka gave in but she knows that he's not gonna let her live it down.

"Fine. You are.. Hot.." Soul's smirk began to grow as Maka's face flushed even more if that was even possible and she turned away from him.

"Sexy.. Cute.. Sweet.. Nice.. Protective.. Cool.." Maka took about said each word with a ten to twenty second delay so that she could get her confidence back up. Soul grinned showing his shark-like teeth. She turned away from him even more, looking anywhere from him and his Cheesehire Cat grin. Neither of them said anything for about 5 to 10 seconds when Soul started his move.

He caught hold of her chin with his right hand and tuned her head so that she could face him. His other hand held her waist and pulled her close. He leaned and their foreheads touched. Maka blinked and slowly put her arms behind Soul's neck and linked them.

"You know.." Soul started.

"What is it?" Maka said, noticing him leaning in. Their eyes were slowly going to shut and Soul was just a millimetre away from Maka's lips.

"You're cute when you stutter and say cool things about me" He whispered with a small smirk on his face as he closed the gap between them.

~The present~

He smiled at the memory and he was happy at the aftermath.

Once Maka retrieved the object on the floor and stood properly, he smirked and walked over to her. He put both of his hands around her waist pulling her to him while positioning her nice ass at his growing boner and whispered in her ear very seductively. She stiffened and froze in place.

"Maka-chan.. Breakfast looks good, right?" He said referring to her then sniffed her.

"Mmm.. Smells good too." He then started to rub his groin against her.

Maka closed her eyes and sucked in a long, deep breath of air. She debates in her mind whether to let him continue what he's doing or.. Or.. She can't think of another choice because she's too distracted by him and too tempted to let him going. She sighed in relief as he heard and felt his rumbling stomach behind her. She turned around and smirked victoriously at him, which he frowned at.

"Way to kill to mood, Soul." The sarcasm is highly evident in that sentence. Her smirk then softened to a soft smile.

"Come on, go eat some breakfast."Maka ordered to Soul and she went to the living room to watch TV. Soul's frown turned to a small smile as he picked up his plate and started picking off the food to munch on them.

He went to the countertop to put his plate down and grabbed a chair to sit on. Soul sat and was staring at Maka watch the television which shows a dumb cartoon program. His mind started to undress her mentally. Then he thought, _'Man, is it too early to have sex? We're like 17 or 18. I want that piece of ass tonight, even if it means wearing a condom.'_

He noticed the growing size of his boner again and distracted himself by eating his still warm breakfast. He groaned in annoyance as Maka might lecture him on how to please her. He still wouldn't change a thing about her though.

The End. Gimme good reviews and fave this please! Ty!


End file.
